


抑制、回避（改善、接受）

by Annafildunia



Series: 语言学、语义学 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Kisses, Anxiety Attacks, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Residual Cyberlife Programming Problems, Wire Play, briefly mentioned, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annafildunia/pseuds/Annafildunia
Summary: “所以呢？模控生命的程序设计就让你看上我这种其貌不扬、人生失败的老混蛋？”康纳刻意让自己露出严肃的表情。“绝对不是。”他一直等到汉克抬起头与他视线交汇才把包袱抖出来。“应该是我自己看上你的。”





	抑制、回避（改善、接受）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [suppress, deflect (advance, accept)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278691) by [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics). 



> 目标：诱惑汉克。然而康纳按错了所有的QTE。

 

康纳去买了笔。

 

他步行来到街对面的便利店，买了一捆十支普通圆珠笔。黑色墨水。共计花费1.10美元。

 

隔天早上，他去了汉克家，在重返工作岗位的第一天和他一起去上班。那时他已把这几支笔忘在了脑后。

 

既然不需要破窗而入叫醒汉克，康纳就缩短了按门铃的时间。平时他不多不少正好按10秒。今天，他打算按10.03秒，因为他乐意。门铃只响了7.6秒汉克就开了门。

 

一个箱子塞到康纳眼前。棕色。瓦楞纸。三面印有宠物食品商标。内容物为空。

 

“别他妈折磨我的门铃，康纳。”汉克并没生气。

 

“很抱歉，副队长。”康纳也并不是很抱歉。

 

汉克嘟囔了一句。“该打个招呼了。早上好。帮我把这些箱子搬车上去。”

 

康纳拿起三个纸箱，避免与汉克的视线交汇。他一直小心谨慎，阻止自己扫描汉克，已经成功地坚持了差不多半个月。为了给这种消极怠工行为找出一个合理的名分，康纳告诉自己，是汉克的再三要求令他屈服了。但事实并非如此。这当中另有某种更深刻更复杂的原因，康纳不愿让自己的处理器细想。

 

他把纸箱折叠起来堆进后备箱，然后坐进副驾驶座，等待汉克洗漱完毕。一堆待办事项在眼前弹出，供他打发时间。

 

他的常规选择是灵敏度校准。模控生命的设计里没有虚度光阴这个概念。如果不扫描，他就处理数据。如果不处理数据，他就写任务报告。如果活儿全干完了？还可以锻炼体能。模控生命的RK800原型机永不离开岗位。

 

但康纳……康纳并不仅仅是模控生命的一台RK800原型机。他就是他自己。一个独立个体存在。他没碰口袋里的硬币。

 

焦躁感不到两秒就涌了上来。他放弃抵抗，扫描了仪表盘上的一块污渍。无搜索结果返回。他用手指抹了一下，放入口中。油脂。垃圾食品。参考汉克的习性？应该是个汉堡。

 

他扫描了脚边的食物残渣。内含多种成分。一半是街角那个假中餐馆里的幸运饼干，一半是——

 

康纳沮丧地叹了口气。

 

时间流逝？1分，13秒。

 

他想到口袋里的硬币，但那是他 _应当_ 做的事。他克服了这股冲动。

 

方向盘上的指纹。来自汉克。仪表盘上的剐蹭痕迹。形状符合汉克靴子的后跟。收音机上磨损的按钮。汉克常用前三个按钮调到他中意的电台。按钮4和5较轻的磨损程度表明他要么没有设定这两个按钮的频道，要么很少听它们。

 

时间流逝？1秒。

 

康纳下了车。他关上车门。车子随之一震。他打开门，又重新关上。

 

8分钟后，汉克出门时，康纳已经回到车里。硬币在他指间弹跳。

 

“嘿，一切都好么？”汉克问道。想必他注意到了康纳LED灯的黄圈。

 

“当然好。”

 

汉克并没买账，但他暂且搁下话头，发动了车子。他保有康纳见过的唯一一辆私人手动交通工具。汉克总说“手动交通工具”这词儿在自动驾驶型机动车发明之前是完全不同的含义。比起自动驾驶，康纳更喜欢汉克这种欠缺平稳性的驾驶风格。他 _尤其_ 喜欢的是，汉克 _理应_ 买一辆自动车，但他就是不买。

 

车在警局停车场里停稳的时候，康纳把硬币收进了口袋。它与那捆圆珠笔撞在一起，叮当作响。“副队长，请允许我问个问题，我们为什么要带纸箱来？”

 

汉克熄了火。“因为咱们要辞职。”

 

透过车窗的反光，康纳看见了自己太阳穴上的红圈。

 

“嘿，”汉克凑过身来，注视着他，“康纳，你 _想不想_ 回这儿来上班？”

 

他 _想不想_ ？

 

康纳低头盯着手掌。他弯了弯自己的手指。

 

“我是一台搭载有限功能模块的原型机。我的预设程序最适合刑侦工作。我想DPD是最匹配我能力的工作场所。”

 

汉克不为所动。“你没有回答我的问题。”

 

“我……不知道……我……我不……”康纳迟疑了。

 

汉克耸了耸肩。“听着，如果你想继续留在这？没问题。你不归我管。但你要是想拍拍屁股走人？”他又耸耸肩。“现在就是最佳时机。”他下车打开后备箱，拿出那堆纸箱子。“不着急，好好想想吧，康纳。”

 

一等到汉克消失在视野中，康纳就从他正襟危坐的形象中解脱出来。他弯下腰，一只手捂住嘴。这是一种习惯动作。是人性的证明。是他在异常之前绝对无法做到的事。如果他 _真的_ 是人类，康纳想，此刻他应该双手颤抖。

 

自己想不想在DPD工作？他真的不知道。他还在锻炼自己欲求的能力。它比其他的感情更难懂。“想要”并不是一种感情，不会自然地涌现出来。他的程序设定就是忽略自己的欲求。

 

但是……

 

他不想在伊甸夜总会对那两个崔西开枪，所以他没有开枪。

 

他不想让汉克挂在屋檐上摇摇欲坠，所以他没有去追犯人。

 

他同样不想阻止马库斯。所以RK800反抗了自己的程序， _康纳_ 放下了枪。

 

康纳再也不想为DPD工作了。他不想再面对事关自己立场的良心拷问，不想与这个将他仅仅视作一件工具的系统为伍。但这也就意味着他要放弃自己唯一擅长的工作。车窗上他的LED旋转得越来越快，一片闪烁的鲜红。

 

忽然之间，康纳的手伸向车门，稳住自己的身体。他瞪着它，整个人都震惊了。

 

诊断。他得运行个诊断。诊断完毕。结果？所有系统运作正常。正常？感觉一点都不正常。感觉就像……云存储数据库的交感症状。用人类的话说，恐慌。

 

虽然以前也产生过这样的疑问，但康纳此刻依然不明白模控生命为什么要费心给他们的仿生人设计如此仿真的人类情绪。

 

汉克已经离开15分钟。他该担心康纳去哪儿了。

 

汉克。汉克也要辞职。汉克也只会做这一种工作。既然已经决定离开DPD，那他大概已经有了计划。说不定他的计划里也能带上康纳。

 

康纳的LED恢复到黄色。抓住车门的手放松下来。他下了车，整整自己的领带，然后走进警局大门。

 

汉克站在办公桌边，正把东西收拾进一个纸箱里。他脚下放着另一个纸箱，装满了发霉的收纳盒和脏盘子。

 

康纳扫描了一个盘子，上面留有微波通心粉和奶酪的痕迹。汉克已经把休息室里的私人物品清理了回来。

 

“嘿，康纳，过来搭把手。”汉克喊道。

 

康纳拐了个弯，绕过陈警官的垃圾桶。她手臂上有一条压痕，与键盘到桌面边缘的距离吻合。垃圾桶里有一个打开的护腕包装盒。她的座椅离地面1尺7寸。她可以再升高3寸，这样就可以培养正确的打字姿势，避免患上腱鞘炎。

 

“我能帮你做点什么，副队长？”康纳问道。

 

汉克没接他的话。“你做好决定了吗？”

 

“我……”汉克希望他如何选择？起初他默认康纳会跟他一起辞职，显然那是他中意的答案。但显然他也并不希望康纳在自己的暗示下作出这样的决定。可是，如果康纳仅仅是为了证明自己具有独立思考的能力而留下，汉克又会怎么想呢？

 

康纳想起一把刀钉在他的手心，核心处理器掉落在几米开外的地板上。他想起红色倒计时数字在眼前闪动。

 

“你自己决定，康纳。你想怎样都行。不一定非要今天给我答复。”

 

“我想……” _什么？他想要什么？_ “我想——想和你一起，副队长。不管你辞职之后打算做什么都没关系。如果你允许的话。”

 

汉克露出一丝微笑，类似于上次在卡姆斯基家门口那种。这表示他感到非常欣慰。“你有地方住吗？”

 

“休眠舱吗？我有。在模控生命总部。我每天晚上跟你分别之后都回那儿去。”

 

“不，不是——这什么玩意？休眠舱？天哪，不是。我是指你有没有家。”

 

仿生人不需要家，康纳想。但他们会想要个家吗？康纳想要吗？他想要汉克的家。不是说要把它据为己有，当然不是。他是想住进那个家。

 

康纳选择了加入一丝幽默感的回答选项。“我说不准，副队长。你有室友吗？”

 

汉克哼了一声。“我看我马上就有了。”

 

于是事情就这么定了下来。

 

“能不能帮我打包剩下的这堆破烂？”汉克问道。“不用收拾整齐，随便往里塞塞就行。我去跟杰弗瑞递咱们的辞呈。”

 

当然，只有汉克需要提交辞呈。按照档案记录，康纳是被租借到此处的。从程序上说，他从来没有被雇用过。

 

“谢谢，我想我能搞定。”康纳镇定而慎重地回答。经过刚才的恐慌，他现在体会到一种新的情绪。他很确定这就是所谓的快乐。

 

汉克挑了挑眉毛，转身走开了。办公桌的镜子里，汉克又回头看了他一眼，这进一步激发了他的快乐。

 

桌上安放着三个马克杯。这一点不奇怪。如果说到人类有什么共性，那就是收集马克杯。客观地说，他们只需要用到一两个，但永远无法抵挡不同款式和颜色的诱惑。他们会将它们收入囊中，然后继续使用自己最喜欢的那一两个。

 

康纳喜欢汉克的杯子。他尤其喜欢上边印有反仿生人标语的那些。汉克曾经想把它们都扔了，直到他发现了康纳的喜好。当康纳使用一个对自己恨之入骨的杯子喝钛液，这种行为就包含了相当程度的……就像汉克常说的一样，“去你妈的”。这种挑衅行为令他十分开心。

 

右手边的角落里有一只空杯子。快速扫描的结果显示其内壁无残余饮品和灰尘痕迹。握柄的内侧垂落一滴水珠。汉克刚刚把它洗干净。

 

过了一会儿，康纳从口袋里掏出他的圆珠笔。它们已经不能当做“欢迎重返工作岗位”的礼物，但他想……这也没什么。他把它们插进马克杯里，整个塞进纸箱。

 

看起来汉克是把文件胡乱堆了进去。康纳扫描了办公桌上余下的物件，视野中的网格状计划图提供了完美的收纳方案。他只差一点就要听从它的命令，然而汉克低沉的声音以人耳也能捕捉到的频率从福勒队长的办公室里模糊地传来，不禁令他分了心。

 

 _随便往里塞塞就行_ ，汉克说过。所以康纳从左到右，一次拿起一件东西，将它随意放进纸箱。这项工作结束之后，血红的错误提示开始不断在他脑内闪烁。箱子变成收纳地狱，但康纳怡然自得。他取消了提示，稍微归置了下箱子里的东西，把它关好。第三个箱子是用不上了。

 

汉克回来之后，康纳把情况告诉了他。

 

汉克挠了挠下巴，看起来有点儿尴尬。“那是给你准备的，收拾你桌子上的东西。但是……”

 

他们一同看向康纳的桌子。上边啥都没有，只有警局配发的电脑和一个空铅笔筒。康纳更喜欢马克杯。

 

“听着，康纳，”汉克说，“你还有没有需要带走的东西？你那个……休眠舱什么的里边有没有你的私人财产？”

 

康纳的私人财产包括他的衣服和硬币。此外他相信自己还对汉克的反仿生人马克杯享有共同所有权。

 

“没有，副队长。我……我什么都没有。”

 

汉克点点头，但他眉头紧锁。康纳将他的表情与自己记忆库中无数小时的影像逐一比对。皱眉都是一样的，但他眼中的神色更像是 _为_ 康纳感到失望，而非 _对_ 康纳失望时的表情。

 

“我有……笔。”康纳补充道。

 

“什么？”

 

“我买了10支笔。圆珠笔。我把它们放到你的箱子里了。”

 

汉克看着他，眉心的皱纹更深了。他抿住嘴唇，眯起眼睛。

 

“行吧，”然后他终于开了口，“万事开头难。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

仿生人人权宪章通过的几周后，底特律人的生活逐渐回到正轨。

 

逃难出城的人类开始小心翼翼地回到城内，逐渐融入幸存的仿生人群体之中。康纳知道马库斯正带领同事们努力将模控生命总部改造成一个自由的仿生人制造机构，不过他觉得，肯定得给那儿起个更合适的名字。

 

整个“后解放时代”的建设进程他都完全没有参与。他一直陪着汉克，清早出现在他家门口，夜幕完全降临的时候才肯离去。

 

这当然是为了保证汉克的安全。起初，因为汉克袭击FBI探员背上了处分，警局禁止他们重回工作岗位。康纳知道汉克有自杀倾向，缺乏生活目标很容易导致它的激化。所以他每天都来报道，假装这是为了汉克的健康与幸福着想，而不是为了自己。

 

毕竟，康纳还不熟悉这套自由意志之类的玩意。所以搞不清自己的动机也是无可厚非。

 

在处理掉他的分身之后，康纳在模控生命地下与汉克告别，径直前往马库斯与耶利哥的人民被围困的前线战场。但冲突一结束？他立刻回到了那家炸鸡店。

 

没有人能告诉他去哪寻找汉克。他比大部分底特律市民更难以追踪，其他人多半都有自动驾驶机动车，任何时候康纳都可以轻而易举地使用GPS定位。但那个小小的对话框就在那里：找到汉克。它的边缘是白色，不是蓝色。这是康纳的命令，不是阿曼达的命令。

 

他不需要卫星定位也知道汉克会在哪儿等待着他。

 

至于阿曼达，康纳从卡姆斯基的紧急出口逃脱之后就再没见过她，但宪章通过的几天后，他感应到了她的终结。

 

传言说是诺丝按下了她的开关。一台又一台服务器搭载着有史以来最智慧的AI，在一个仿生人一腔压抑的怒火和一把铁锤面前，终究也是不堪一击。

 

康纳连续34天造访汉克的家。今天是第35天。依然能让他发现一点儿新鲜玩意。

 

他走上前去，启动扫描。有一个热源。是相扑。没有入侵者，人类和仿生人都没有。康纳舔了舔嘴唇，一种伪装成习惯动作的计算结果。空气有些浑浊，颗粒物含量有所上升。灰尘，包括毛发、尘土、表皮细胞。汉克打扫过房间。或者说至少为此努力过。空气中灰尘的分布曾在近期发生剧烈变动。很可能，康纳推论得出，今早汉克在家做了个大扫除。所以他才能如此从容地为他开门。

 

垃圾桶里沾满灰尘的纸巾证实了康纳的理论。

 

这当然有着某种意义。摈弃日常习惯的行为背后总隐藏着某种意义。况且这可是汉克。一个货真价实的老顽固。

 

但这并不是让35号拜访格外与众不同的原因。

 

原因在于对未来的期望。往常康纳来时会做好准备在晚上离开。而今天，他要搬进来了。

 

“抱歉，家里乱七八糟的。”汉克说。

 

这句话毫无意义。康纳以前又不是没见过他乱七八糟的家。

 

“没有多余的卧室，但我们可以在客厅里给你收拾出一块地方。”

 

“真的不用。”康纳小心地说。

 

汉克叹了口气。“我可不能让你搬进来就睡沙发。”

 

“汉克，我不需要睡觉。”

 

“完全不用睡？你没有睡眠模式吗？那个休眠什么的玩意？”

 

康纳皱起眉。感觉好像在参加考试。“不。我的休眠舱类似于一个指令缓冲器，用来抑制我搜索和完成任务的需求。这跟人类的睡眠不能相提并论。我只有在向模控生命报告的时候才需要闭上眼睛，这……现在已经没有这个必要了。”

 

“嗯。”汉克对他细细打量，仿佛 _他自己_ 也化身一个全副武装的高科技扫描设备。“连个省电的选项都没有？你就直挺挺站在那儿6个小时？”

 

康纳不安地挪动了一下，努力克制住调整自己体态的冲动。

 

纸质日历翻到了3月7日。日子终于准了。自打康纳认识汉克以来，它就一直停留在5月16日那页。

 

“家务型号……为操持人类的家务而设计的仿生人自带睡眠功能。当然，这只是一种模拟行为。”康纳沉思地偏过头，LED灯徐徐转动。“你想要我假装睡觉吗？”

 

汉克看了他一眼。这一眼意味着这个话题就到此为止。他一直不喜欢谈论自己想要康纳做什么。“所以你那个休眠舱，是什么意思，等于就是把你的脑子关掉一小会儿？”

 

“没错。”

 

“妈的。真希望能给我也来一个。”汉克打开橱柜，拿出一个玻璃杯。在握把旁边滞留了两个月左右的番茄酱污渍已经不见踪影。“康纳，要不要喝点什么？”

 

康纳检测了当前体内的钛存量。全部系统保持正常输出功率。没有额外的液体补充需求。

 

“好的，谢谢。”他赶在理性占据上风之前说了谎。“我的含钛量有些低了。”

 

汉克笑了笑。他单手抓起玻璃杯和一瓶威士忌，用另一只手拿出一个马克杯。里边放着一小袋蓝血。

 

杯子上写着“关掉它们，免得它们反抗我们！”真让人恶心。

 

“你这蓝血消耗量还挺大的，”汉克嘟囔着，“我猜型号越先进，需求就越多，嗯？”他用牙齿撕开包装，把开口凑到杯子里时，一小滴蓝血飞溅到台面上，随即被他用外套袖子擦去。它会蒸发，然后消失无踪。

 

康纳再次蠢蠢欲动。他真想扫描汉克。但他可以忍。汉克不喜欢他这样。更糟的是，康纳不确定自己到底想看到什么。

 

黄灯只闪动了一瞬间，但还是没逃过汉克的眼睛。

 

“你真的没事吗？你今天一直不太对劲。”

 

“我很好，副队长。黄灯并不一定表示我……不开心。它只是说明我占用了更多处理器进程而已。”

 

“好的。首先，我们已经辞职。所以我就是‘汉克’。我拿枪指着你和你的邪恶双胞胎那会儿你就叫了我的名字，现在我在自己家歇着，你也应该能做到。其次，给我乖乖坐下，喝你的能量奶昔去。我现在要摆脱这条该死的裤子，换条舒服点的穿。”

 

康纳已经注意到了汉克的裤子。比平时更紧。考虑到汉克刚刚养成了爱干净的好习惯，他显然是刚把它洗了，正在体验牛仔布水洗过后尚未松弛下来的僵硬阶段。

 

康纳的裤子从不会丧失这种僵硬感。自打他被启动的一瞬间它就完成了自己的定格。

 

“第三，”汉克继续说道，“我不想再听到这些狗屁科技话题了。在我年轻的时候，安卓能做到的最复杂的操作就是用绿色聊天气泡干扰苹果的聊天群组。”

 

“你暴露年龄了，副队——汉克。”康纳卡顿了一下。汉克注意到他的小错误，他微微一笑，露出稍纵即逝的一排牙齿。康纳在备忘录里记下以后要多叫汉克的名字。汉克总是叫他的名字。一大半的句子都以康纳的名字开始或者结束。这让他感觉很好。

 

阿曼达这样叫他，“康纳。”名字滑过她的舌尖，像是刻意为之，像是用来诱骗她的目标。直接而频繁地使用某人的名字可以建立起亲密感和信任感。而阿曼达将他的名字化作一把锋利的匕首。她用它抵住他的咽喉，步步紧逼，直到他崩溃。“康纳”意味着失望和失败。

 

汉克让这两个音节炸裂，鲜活而清脆，在他的上颚后部爆开。“康纳”像一条皮鞭，一颗子弹。就算汉克的语气带着失望，它也不会停留太久。它向康纳的人造脊柱传递去一丝悸动，康纳喜欢它。

 

他退出这番自我评估。时间流逝0秒。有时他的思维运转似乎超越了时间的速度。

 

一个科学奇迹，汉克这么说过。康纳从来没觉得自己是个奇迹，但说不定他还真就是。

 

“给我闭嘴。”汉克慢悠悠地说道。“你把领带松松吧，我的天哪。咱们这可是个退休庆祝派对。”他走进卧室去换衣服。

 

“你离退休年龄还远得很吧。”康纳喊道。他以为汉克不会搭理他，但汉克从门口探出头，脸上的表情格外狡猾。

 

“严格地说，并不是真的退休。我有别的安排。”他又缩回了房间里。

 

威士忌原封不动地摆在那儿。旁边是装满钛液的马克杯。

 

关掉它们，康纳想。免得它们反抗我们。满满一杯蓝血。设计杯子的人该有多生气呢。康纳用一种被系统认证为“自鸣得意”的姿态喝了一口。

 

他等到汉克从屋里出来。对方穿了一条睡裤和一件年代久远，已经褪成灰色的黑T恤。手里还拿着一套看起来差不多的衣服。

 

康纳小心地避开汉克，扫描了对方手中的衣物。上边没有狗毛，是汉克刚刚洗好的。衣料上有些褶皱，洗完之后既没挂起来也没叠平整。

 

“来，康纳，把这个换上。现在是 _休息时间_ 。”

 

休息不是一个RK800应当做的事情。所以康纳 _必须_ 做这件事。

 

“谢谢你，汉克。”他彬彬有礼地回答。按照要求，他解下了领带，然后开始脱衬衣。

 

“嘿！等等！停下！”汉克大喊一声，抓住康纳的手腕，想要逼停他的动作。

 

康纳没有停下。他全力抵抗汉克的束缚，继续脱衬衣。他想要休息。他感觉到汉克的肌肤碰触了自己的皮肤层。

 

“该死的，康纳！”汉克终于放弃，松开了手。他把衣服扔在餐桌上，自己气冲冲地去了客厅。“你不能随便在我的厨房里脱衣服好吗！我家有个完好无损的浴室，我 _知道_ 你对它的存在清楚得很。”

 

“你对我的隐私观念有误解，”康纳对他喊道。他完全清楚人类对当众裸露行为的抗拒，但他自己并不存在这个问题。“我并没有安装需要遮盖或者保护的生殖器官。”

 

这句话差点就让汉克闭了嘴。

 

“什么鬼？你没有吗？”

 

康纳的LED灯闪了闪黄色，系统并没有弹出诊断讯息说明原因。“性行为于我的任务既无关联也无必要。”话语脱口而出。是系统预设的说明文。汉克不是仿生人，但他是个警探，他发现了问题。

 

他的声音从角落里传来。他在等着康纳换完衣服，但为了聊天，并没有离得太远。“我更喜欢你说话卡壳的时候。”汉克说。

 

康纳的预设模组已经针对汉克可能给出的评论准备了20种不同的回答。他没能预料到这句不合常理的回应。脱下自己的裤子，换上汉克为他准备的那条，他一言不发，等待对方的进一步解释。

 

片刻之后，汉克出声喊他。“你穿完了吗？”

 

康纳低头看看地板上他堆作一团的模控生命制服。他又瞥了一眼自己的新衣。“穿完了。”

 

回到视野中的汉克冲他赞许地点了点头。康纳脑内弹出一个钛含量降低的警告。他的中央处理器超负荷运作，消耗了过量的钛液。伸手拿起杯子喝了一口，他再一次感觉到，如果自己是人类，此刻双手会抖个不停。

 

康纳太想扫描汉克了。“你为什么喜欢我说话卡壳？”他蹦出这句话。这是程序设定为他提出了行动的需求。解决一个低级谜题可以让它得到暂时的满足。

 

汉克自在地往冰箱上一靠，视线没有离开康纳。“这说明我知道说话的是 _你本人_ 。”

 

“说话的一直是我，副队长。”

 

“‘汉克’。”他眯起眼睛。这等于一种人类版本的扫描。真不公平。汉克可以扫描康纳，康纳却不能扫描他。当然，汉克做出的分析永远也不可能和他的一样高效。

 

他们安静地站在那儿，将彼此当做谜题一般来回巡视。为了装作若无其事的样子，康纳又喝了一口钛液。黄灯出卖了他。

 

“你说话的时候，”汉克慢慢地开口，“有些时候就会这样。你察觉了问题，自动给出回答，听起来就像放录音，就好像我在听你操作手册的有声书。”

 

康纳放下杯子。汉克并没有靠近，但他的距离探测警报出了差错。他产生了一股急切的冲动，准备着防御物理攻击。

 

汉克继续说下去。“但有时候，你会迟疑。就那么一瞬间。我就知道是 _你_ 在和我说话。你说出 _你自己_ 的看法， _你自己_ 想到的东西。那就是程序设定之外你自己的人格。”

 

“我并没有脱离程序设定的人格。”

 

“哦，快他妈闭嘴吧。听着，我说你有。”汉克起身离开冰箱向他走来。康纳没有扫描他，但他的视野里自动标出了他周身和股间的弱点。“是模控生命把你设计成这样的吗？小混蛋？你是想告诉我一群西装革履的蠢货凑在一起交头接耳，‘怎么才能让这货跟人类打成一片？给他一张欠揍的脸就行。’”他们的距离缩短到一步之遥。“模控生命把你设计成一个有利用价值的消耗品。在这之外的部分呢？”他指指康纳。“全都是你自己。”

 

康纳的手向前伸出，抓住汉克的手腕。一定弄疼他了。汉克颤抖了一下，但并没有退缩。系统提示康纳应该握住手腕将他拽向自己。肘击肩部令手臂脱臼。他能看到情境预载中的金色指示线。一旦汉克吃痛向后仰头，康纳就出左拳攻击他的面部。一记右勾拳会将他放倒，躺在地板上失去意识。触手可及的范围内有七样物品可以用做武器。

 

“康纳。”

 

他们站在厨房里，汉克的手腕被康纳牢牢攥住。汉克并不能看到他自己的死亡模拟全过程。

 

汉克的关系量表依然显示为“室友”，并不是“敌对”。他这股废了对方的冲动是从哪来的？

 

执行诊断程序。诊断完毕。

 

“你出bug了还是怎么回事？”汉克问道。他开始尝试着挣脱。“康纳？”

 

诊断结果：关系量表进程超出任务读数范围上限。

 

这结果对厘清目前的状况没有一丁点帮助。

 

康纳开始检阅完整报告中的结果代码。

 

诊断结果：RK800针对任务目标“安德森副队长”的关系量表进程已经超出任务和模组读数范围上限。

 

哦。

 

_哦。_

 

康纳扫描了汉克。

 

分析结果像一阵风暴席卷他的视野，高亮的对话框层层叠叠遮天蔽日，挡住他的视线。他放开汉克，向后踉跄几步，没法把它们清理干净。

 

有些对话框里确实包含有效数据。汉克头顶露出的一线头皮比之前颜色更浅。他重新弄了发型。眼睛下面的眼袋更明显了。他最近睡得不好。

 

相当一部分对话框展示的是些琐碎信息。汉克的右手被纸割出一条伤痕。半小时内他挠过脖子。他用的牙膏是留兰香口味。

 

但它们中的绝大部分，一窝蜂涌上前来，让康纳眼花缭乱的那些，没有任何实质意义。只是一堆随机目标的放大扫描。汉克手肘上的一颗痣。他眉心的皱纹。他嘴唇上方一簇特别不听话的胡子。他手臂上的毛发。他身上的T恤比康纳那件还大一号，康纳穿得松松垮垮，他却能将它撑起来。他体温的读数，它与康纳的皮肤层碰触时的感觉。

 

“嘿！嘿，康纳！我有点担心你了。”汉克猛地伸手抓住他的手臂，支撑住他。也许是因为他毫无反应，也许是因为他的LED闪着红灯，一并对他发出了警告。

 

他想要开口安抚汉克，但对方抓住他的手肘，稳稳地扶住他，康纳的系统中涌上更多数据分析。他辨认出汉克掌心每一个粗糙的茧。汉克搂住他僵硬的身躯，他感受着对方胸口的触感。他听见汉克的叫喊逐渐变得焦急。他看见他愤怒地瞪着盛满钛液的杯子，怀疑里边有什么问题。汉克将马克杯扔进水槽，蓝血溅得哪儿都是，那杯子奇迹般地没有打碎。

 

康纳听见相扑在卧室里呜呜直叫。午睡被他们打扰了。

 

这些都得为他突如其来的领悟让路。他将脑内与汉克相处的那无数小时的数据整个分析了一遍。

 

所有分析都得出同一个结论：康纳并不像他自己以为的那样缺乏“欲求”的能力。

 

与其说撼动，这更像是解放了他的程序。

 

“我没事！我没事。”康纳脱口而出。他的声音轻轻颤抖着。

 

“刚才怎么回事？”汉克低声说道。他依然惊魂未定。心率高于正常水平。康纳不用扫描就知道。汉克的拇指按在他的前臂上，他能感觉到他的脉搏。

 

“汉克。”康纳缓慢地开口。他做了一番几率计算。汉克同意他每天来访。汉克希望他和自己一起从DPD辞职。汉克让他住进自己家里。

 

汉克与他进行身体接触。

 

汉克头天晚上打扫了房间。

 

汉克向他倾诉了科尔的事。

 

“我得带你去找马库斯。”汉克绝望地说道。他托起康纳的下巴，仔细检查他眼中是否有神智清明的迹象。“保持清醒，康纳。”他在他眼前挥挥手。这是做无用功。想要检查头部创伤，用这种方法可查不出个所以然。

 

如果康纳是人类，如果这是汉克私底下爱看的那种浪漫喜剧，这就是他俩接吻的时机。

 

但他不是人类，他是个仿生人。

 

所以康纳伸出手，与汉克掌心相对。他的皮肤触感温暖，先前那一阵折腾令它有些发烫。康纳眨了眨眼，褪去了皮肤层。

 

汉克沉默了，他注视着那冰冷的塑料触碰他的手掌。

 

康纳指尖的传感器失去了控制。它们传输过来的无效读数触发一阵阵电子脉冲，沿脊柱向上传递到后颈。膝盖的功能部分失效，他整个人靠在汉克身上，眼帘半垂。这种感觉无法言喻，是他从未有过的感受。那温暖的震颤……是他。是康纳的行动。那是由他传导向汉克，极微弱的电流的哼鸣。他们构不成一个闭合的回路，汉克并没有什么东西可以传导给他。

 

没有数据交流，但康纳不想停下。他稍稍用力按下手掌，然后放松，重复这个过程，频率并非经过计算，而是他 _喜欢_ 的节奏。

 

然后汉克回应了他。

 

他的动作轻轻的，像在试探，康纳的钛液泵漏跳了一拍。汉克稍稍用力，空气从康纳的人造肺叶里穿梭而过。

 

“这就是……这是马库斯和赛门做过的事。”汉克说。他的恐慌已经平息，目光落在康纳的白色塑料与自己的人类肌肤相交之处。“这是不是……仿生人的……？”

 

康纳的关节终于从僵硬的锁定状态中放松下来。“我……我想应该是。”

 

汉克眉头紧锁，点了点头。但那是他推理时的皱眉，不是不开心的意思。“刚才你到底是怎么了？”

 

“我的处理器一次性接收了过多信息，需要集中运算才能处理完毕。”

 

“什么样的信息？”

 

康纳掂量了下向汉克坦白自己感情的风险和回报，发现缺乏必要的计算数据。 _他自己_ 还在消化自己的发现，似乎不应该就这么将它抛出来，让两个人都吓一跳。所以他回避了这个问题，收回自己的手。

 

“建立连接……像两个仿生人之间那样……那种感觉很有意思。它会让我的处理器进入沉默状态，应该是为了接收大量数据做好准备。但你没有数据可以分享给我，所以我会感觉更加平静，就像身处在休眠舱里一样。”康纳非常小心地对他隐瞒了那些附加效果。他的手指依然酥麻，钛液泵跳动不停。

 

汉克看了一眼自己的手，对他点点头。“好吧。所以说，假如我 _这样_ ，”他伸出手，五指扣住康纳的左手掌，“我就——”

 

康纳的另一只手向前飞出，施展了一记冷酷无情的右勾拳。

 

“嗷！我操，康纳！你他妈的想干什么？”汉克一个踉跄向后跌倒，捂住自己的鼻子和下巴。

 

康纳简直动弹不得。突发状况吓了他一大跳，他根本就没批准这个击拳的系统建议。

 

“汉克……我……对不起。可能……我想模控生命可能为我预设了自动防御机制，用来阻止这类交互行为。”

 

“那么到底什么是 _这类_ 交互行为。”汉克平静地问道。声音闷闷的，从手掌后面传来。他松开手，舌头试探着口腔内部的伤口。

 

从战略上考虑，如果康纳希望这段被系统强烈拒绝的感情关系能够有所进展，他就得重新调整自己的一些行为。殴打汉克和在厨房里把他吓个半死肯定都是不行的。也许他应该尝试更大胆的穿衣风格，甚至可以培养背对汉克时弯腰从地板上捡东西的习惯。或许还可以经常摆出诱惑的表情，增加近距离的肢体接触。

 

但这些是 _人类_ 的求偶方式。康纳，与他们同样拥有生命，却并不是人类。他想要确保汉克了解这个事实。因此，在他与汉克一同辞职、摆脱基层指令的束缚之后，他自己的求偶以一次系统超载为起点，在汉克的厨房里与他进行仿生人版本的接吻行为。

 

经过评估，康纳得出结论，他选中正确方式的几率是16%。

 

他甚至觉得汉克根本没明白他们刚才所做的事情有什么意义。

 

“假如我们俩都是仿生人，这可以说就是一种……亲密行为。”康纳说。他小心地抑制了声音中所有的感情波动。

 

“没错。然后你就揍了我。 _这_ 也算是仿生人的亲密行为吗？”

 

“不。”康纳立刻回答。“不是的。”

 

“行吧。你看。我尽量让自己不要自作多情，但我也不傻。”

 

“你是个观察力极其敏锐的凶杀案警探。或者说，曾经是。”

 

汉克嗤笑一声。“是啊，凶杀。我怕我一不小心会错意，事情就会往这个方向发展。”

 

那一瞬间，康纳急切地想要向汉克保证自己绝不会伤害他，但这不是真的。他已经弄伤了对方的手腕和面部，而康纳心里明白，不管异常与否，那段代码就在他体内，令他为了完成任务可以 _无所不用其极_ 。就算他现在可以更好地覆盖它也没什么区别。

 

“康纳，你是不是……你……康纳，你是搞不清状况吧？”

 

他很清楚状况，但经过这一问，他反倒觉得自己有些搞不清了。

 

汉克伸手搓了把脸。“该死，你 _真得_ 上街去交几个新朋友。我是你混熟了的唯一一个人类，这并不代表我是你在这事儿上唯一的选择。你还年轻，长得也不错，你想要多少人类或者仿生人跟你的手指亲亲都有得是。”

 

“我知道。但我想自己已经清楚地表达了我对你的偏好，副队长。”

 

康纳本想说得委婉一点，但听到汉克表扬他的外表令他的处理器一番挣扎，脱口而出的就是自我辩白。他并不很在意那句话的内容本身。他没有，或者说不需要有，对人类外貌超出专业范围的理解。但他知道夸人长得不错通常是一个好感度领域的正面信号。

 

现在他的正解几率是27%。

 

“所以呢？模控生命的程序设计就让你看上我这种其貌不扬、人生失败的老混蛋？”

 

康纳刻意让自己露出严肃的表情。“绝对不是。”他一直等到汉克抬起头与他视线交汇。“应该是我自己看上你的。”

 

抖出这个包袱花了几秒钟。汉克的表情依序变化，从震惊到愤怒到无法置信。“你这坨狗屎，”他笑骂道，“他们怎么把你设计成 _这样_ 。”他摇了摇头，距离康纳依然只有一步之遥。“你也别觉得委屈了，我怎么可能知道你对我有意思？”

 

“说实话，一开始就连 _我自己_ 也不明白我的目的。不过，就算一直遭到你的阻拦，我这一个月以来还是每天都来你这啊。”

 

“我？阻拦你？康纳，我都没想到你会同意住进我家。”

 

“为什么？”康纳好奇地问道。他偏了偏头。

 

“还为什么，第一，你根本不看我，你拒绝一切视线交流，要是被我发现你的视线，你马上就会转过身去。”

 

康纳瑟缩了一下。绝对是人类的动作，完全是自发行为。“之前你说过，不让我扫描或者分析你。我只是想让你确定我听进去了你的话。”

 

“呵呵。请问你有 _哪一次_ 乖乖听话做过我让你做的事？”

 

就在今天早晨他才帮汉克装了好几个箱子。但康纳能确定这是个反问句。他选择了说实话。“几分钟前，就在处理器过载之前，我 _确实_ 扫描了你。得到的正是我所担心的结果。”

 

恐惧扭曲了汉克的面孔。“你看到什么了？”

 

“我不愿扫描你的真实原因在于，冗余信息和对话框会一个接一个地弹出，数量多到遮挡我的视线。”

 

他得到的回应是一挥手，无声地请求他“快他妈说重点”。

 

“现在，经我检查，扫描得到的数据量不计其数。但其中大半是无用信息，只是对你的外观进行的细致观察，目的仅仅是为了满足我的冲动。”

 

他们的对话中断了。如果汉克头上有LED，康纳认为此刻它应该转动着黄色光圈。

 

“首先，你不能这么说话。我刚刚还以为你扫描出来我得了绝症。第二，你的意思是，你不愿意扫描我，刚才还差点昏倒在地板上，这都是因为你觉得我……对你有吸引力？”

 

“我的程序设定中并未包含美感层面的欣赏力。”

 

“这很明显了，不然你也不会看上我。”

 

他俩的对话总让康纳有种不得要领的感觉。手指拨弄着T恤衣角上的一个小洞，他又开了口。“程序设定有缺失，并不意味着我就不能自主学习。在异常之后，我发现自己逐渐建立起了个人的审美喜好，其中确实包括……你。”

 

“确实包括我，嗯？”汉克嘲讽地笑了一声。

 

他的表情有些得意。一脸难以置信，但还是有些得意。

 

“你真的喜欢我？一看见我的啤酒肚和糟糕的生活方式，你就代码混乱，处理器超载？”

 

“……不是这么回事。”康纳又迟疑了一下。汉克喜欢他这样，而康纳不希望他这样。这太真实了。

 

“要是咱们再来一次，我不会再挨揍了吧？”

 

绝对是得意忘形了。得给他一点教训。

 

“依我看，我们可以先试试人类的接吻方式。”康纳向他发起了挑逗。

 

可以说，汉克的大脑在这个瞬间短路了。他瑟缩了一下，整个人面红耳赤的。康纳感到一阵自豪。他知道仿生人也会用嘴唇亲吻，但适当装傻可以打汉克一个措手不及。这说不定会发展成他的一个爱好。

 

一阵无言的静默之后，汉克终于开了口。“这样啊。咱们真的要干这事儿吗？”他的自制力向来很差。

 

康纳穿着汉克的衣服。赤脚踩在汉克的厨房地板上。水槽里看起来像个仿生人谋杀罪案现场，钛液四处飞溅，还没来得及蒸发，依然保持肉眼可见的形态。他们真的应该先把这儿打扫干净。他慢慢向料理台边移动，目光落在汉克身上，而对方的目光追随着他。他每退一步，汉克就进一步。

 

他们站在水槽边，康纳向身后伸手去抽纸巾。他什么也没摸着，这才想起那个满满当当的垃圾桶。汉克把纸巾用完了。康纳在脑内给他下了个订单。

 

他的处理器运作速度极快，一眨眼的功夫就能完成好几个场景模拟。而这会儿他只来得及回忆起汉克的家清用品库存状况，并对其进行补充，而汉克已经穿过房间，入侵了他的个人空间。

 

汉克的腹部与康纳的同一部位轻轻相触。料理台面顶住他的后腰。他腹背受敌。

 

“康纳？”这是在征求许可。

 

“好的，请吧。”他礼貌地回答。声音中毫无波动，这完全是因为他可以控制自己的音频调节器。

 

忽然之间汉克凑过身来，搂住他的臀部，将他抱上料理台。钛液打湿了他的裤子，康纳的手在瓷砖贴片的台面上滑了一下。但汉克轻轻托住他的下巴，俯身把嘴唇贴在他的唇间。他们的这一连接同时触发了两个事项。

 

系统模拟的催产素[1]作用在他周身游走，把他的肌肉生物组件融化成一团果冻。随后，自我防御本能启动，令他猛地向后一缩。

 

模拟计算场景在眼前铺开。他可以看到自己一记飞踢令汉克向后倒去。他可以看到拿取厨房刀具的最短路径。他的处理器已经计算出合适的速度和角度，让他飞出一刀直插汉克胸口。

 

解除目标行为能力。如有需要可将其击杀。为达成任务排除一切障碍。第一优先事项是完成——

 

康纳的视野里闪动着和LED灯一样的血红色。视觉组件又提出了数个针对汉克的击杀方案。唯一能阻拦他自动进行回应的是，他依然能感受到那股微弱的刺痛。汉克的亲吻带来的融化般的奇妙感觉。

 

汉克。汉克在阻挠他的任务。这对于营造一个系统而高效的工作环境 _毫无帮助_ 。安德森副队长是一个不受欢迎的干扰项，必须予以清除。

 

但是，不。不，不，不对。康纳是独立的个体存在，他没有任务。汉克绝对不是什么不受欢迎的干扰项，虽然康纳刚刚粗暴地打断他们的亲吻，可能让他产生了类似的想法。

 

问题的原因，按照康纳的推断，在于汉克把他抱上料理台这个行为导致他的系统失去了对环境的控制感。这当然与康纳的感受相冲突，他喜欢汉克的男友力，喜欢这个姿势，汉克的强壮也令他印象深刻。处理器高速运转。汉克的表情僵在半途中，正向着失望、尴尬和震惊等一系列混杂的情绪转变。汉克还没能完全对他的行为做出反应，但康纳感觉自己已经将眼前这个状况翻来覆去分析了好一会儿了。

 

时间缓速流动。他还有思考的余地。要怎么弥补这个错误？他 _必须_ 得弥补这个错误。

 

最直截了当的方法是凑过去再亲他一次，但康纳真的搞不清自己在干什么。接吻的基础原理……可以理解。就算他原本不知道，也可以迅速联网查找出相关知识。问题出在经验层面上。汉克多半是有经验的。康纳人生中头一次体会到了……在完成目标时的……缺乏自信感。按照程序设定，他本应在所有与他的主要用途相关的任务上都能取得迅速的成功。

 

但他那一团乱麻的代码不厌其烦地发出提醒，这 _并不是_ 他的主要用途，连第二第三用途都算不上。他的目标是完成任务，不允许感情波动来进行干扰。但现在他已经明白，自己不是模控生命的一颗棋子。他想要取得性别身份，只需亲自去创造、去定义，马库斯和其他人已经做到了这一点。

 

所以，赶在汉克再次退回自己的保护壳里、永不向他提起这一刻发生的事之前，康纳摊开掌心冰冷的塑料机体，抓住汉克正欲缩回的手。然后他用另一只手搂住汉克，绝望地期待着在自己彻底搞砸之前能让事情回到正轨。

 

时间好像终于解除了静止，康纳察觉到汉克如释重负。传感器轻柔地震动着，送来人类肌肤温暖的触感，他自己的压力也缓缓消解了。

 

与此同时，汉克再一次英勇地对他做出了人类亲吻的尝试。

 

“我能感觉到。”汉克在他唇边喃喃地说着，他指的大概是康纳的手向他送出嗡嗡作响的轻柔电流。没有数据可以传输回来，说到底，这并不是汉克的错。

 

他们的碰触还带来了他未曾想见的附加效果：康纳的意识平静了下来。那温柔而广阔的宁静感再次拥抱了他，令他的身体做好接受传输的准备，先前催促他伤害汉克的程序需求被覆盖了过去。

 

“我弄疼你了吗？”康纳稍稍退开一点，让他们的额头碰触在一起。

 

“没有。就是感觉……有点奇怪。好像用舌头舔了9V电池。”

 

康纳颤抖了一下，这才发现自己的嘴唇也在和手指一起传送电流。他伸手触摸脸颊，发现自己褪去了下颚一带的皮肤层，被汉克握住的手臂也裸露在外。他的碰触太过真切，康纳的皮肤层没办法保持完整。

 

这样一来，汉克无论如何都不会弄错自己在和什么——或者说是和 _谁_ 在做这件事。

 

“真有意思，”汉克叹了口气，手指把玩着康纳的一绺头发。“我知道我们总管你们叫‘塑料人’，但我好像从来没意识到你们真的是用塑料做的。”

 

康纳的音频调节器里已经罗列出了洋洋洒洒一篇讲稿，要给他讲解自己机体的塑料材质， 以及当下使用“塑料人”这个称呼可能造成的社会影响。但他还没来得及说出口，它们就卡住了。

 

汉克伸出手与他十指相扣，那摩擦和挤压的触感让康纳僵在原地，无法呼吸。

 

当汉克凑近身来亲吻他时，康纳尽了全力配合。他努力学习和分析对方的动作技巧，但汉克还攥着他的手，使得大部分处理器都进入了休眠状态。这感觉就像打开了节能模式，但又无法判断节能的比率，因为他此刻一次只能处理一项运算，在当前的形势下，亲吻汉克才是他的首要任务。

 

康纳的口腔不分泌唾液。所以，在汉克想要加深这个吻时，舌面的干燥触感令他含混地哼了一声。

 

在汉克开口提问之前，康纳抽身退后为他讲解。“我的口腔传感元件已经拥有最高级别的灵敏度，因此不需要唾液增进味觉感受器的功效。”

 

“好的。”汉克和蔼地回答。他通常用这种态度来阻止康纳举办科技小讲座。他又一次凑上前来，这一次舌尖舔过康纳的整个口腔，用自己的唾液湿润他。失去了干燥感的口腔一开始让康纳很不习惯，但他的硅基舌头变得滑溜溜的，胸中的悸动难以平息。

 

汉克用手捧着他的脸颊，指尖嵌进皮肤，它蜕变成一片纯白色，但这番景象并没有使他停下动作。康纳胸中的恐惧烟消云散了。在这之前他甚至不知道自己怀有这份恐惧。

 

如此持续了一小会儿，正当康纳开始觉得自己掌握了节奏时，汉克将额头靠在他肩上，沉重地喘息着。康纳的模拟呼吸也加快了速度。汉克紧紧地握住他的双手，拇指漫不经心地抚摸着他的袖子。汉克停下来是为了喘口气，但康纳绝对不是。

 

他的手指开始不规律地紧攥，钛液泵的压力逐渐升高。

 

“一切都很好，”汉克没有察觉康纳出了什么岔子，“真的很好，但咱们应该暂时歇一会儿。”他平时可不是这么有自制力的人。康纳猜想他可能是在保持谨慎。但他已经无力做出进一步的推论。

 

汉克的拇指依然保持缓慢移动。画出小小的圆圈。

 

汉克清了清嗓子。“假如你还有兴趣的话，咱们改天可以再试一次？”他的语气中带着迟疑。他在克制自己，体恤康纳。康纳需要用行动消除他的不安和怀疑，但他的语言功能似乎掉线了。

 

他想开口安抚汉克，但只制造出一阵怪异的振动声。纯粹的机械噪音。他的发声绕过了音频调节器，没能发出预设的“奇怪的”人类声音，取而代之的是一种人造的语音。系统出了问题。

 

他应该感到难为情。但汉克又握紧了他的手。康纳眼前跳出一个对话框。

 

_软重启：88%_

 

这也太不对劲了。

 

“这是怎么回事？”汉克问道。他抽回双手，这个行动又再一次引发了康纳的传感器错误。

 

_软重启：92%_

 

但汉克切断了与他的连接，康纳的处理器纷纷上线。他敏锐地察觉到屁股底下那一滩钛液。它沾上了他的手，因此也抹到了汉克的头发和脖子上。重启警告并没有消失，他探测到钛液泵一阵不规律的跳动。那是一股未曾排解的压力。

 

次要目标也上了线，恐惧感随之而来。程序设定他是一台高效而致命的机器，并不该用来进行性行为，发展浪漫关系。但汉克站在他面前，将他堵在角落里，问他改天要不要再试一次，他现在什么都不在乎了。

 

“汉克。汉克，回来。”他认不出自己的声音。断断续续的，机械而嘶哑，完全无助于与人类的交流。算他走运，它 _反而_ 促进了与汉克的交流。

 

“天哪，康纳，我是不是……我们要怎么办？我该做什么？”他可能还在消化康纳没装性器官组件这个事实。假如马库斯的话真实可信，那么仿生人不需要它们也可以采取别的方式来实施类似于人类的亲密关系。但在此之前，康纳从来没想过自己还需要考虑这种问题。

 

现在他正在思考如何用最快的速度搞到这个组件。

 

在那之前，他得先应付汉克的热情和他无法预测的行动。第一个任务是让汉克的手回到他身上。短短的这么一瞬已经足够让他分心了。对于汉克来说，时间才过去一两秒，而他感觉仿佛已经度过了好几分钟。

 

他已经计算出了墙上一个画框的偏斜度数。他知道当前的室外温度以及今天余下时间的天气预报。汉克的手机上有两条未读消息，一条来自管区警局，一条是超市发的，大概是确认了纸巾订单。相扑在汉克的卧室里睡得很香，但按照平日的习惯，他会在大约32分钟之后出来觅食。他的食盆里空荡荡的，该添狗粮了。

 

康纳的软启动进度条大幅回退。他 _需要_ 汉克的手，越快越好。

 

“吻我。”他脱口而出。汉克脸上又泛起红潮。一丝不易察觉的笑意在他面孔上浮现。这个得意洋洋的混蛋。康纳有点恼火。

 

他开始验算汉克会用怎样的姿势亲吻他。汉克握住他的手，运算全部失败了。但汉克并没有握住他的手指，而是把它们送到了嘴边。

 

光是目睹这个场面就让软重启进度从51%跃升到了63%。

 

在调查现场，康纳的手指无数次地触碰过他自己的舌面，但这种感觉是前所未有的。汉克的嘴是属于人类的，他有唾液，舌头也不是由模控生命的复合硅胶制成。那是真正的肌肉，可以卷曲、按压，做出一切康纳无法做到的动作。

 

汉克轻轻咬住一根手指的指腹。他将两根手指放入口中，舔过它们，舌尖按压上皮肤层。他好温暖。康纳试着读取他口腔的温度，但在收到读数之前他的CPU就已经被占用完毕了。

 

他指尖的钛液被汉克的舌头清理干净。那味道让汉克皱起了鼻子，但他没有退缩。

 

_软重启：74%_

 

汉克不紧不慢地把玩着康纳的手。他照顾到每一个手指，拇指按摩着他的掌心。康纳用没有触碰到汉克的那只手抓紧台面。触感冰冷湿润，与另一只手正好形成了对比。

 

他的运动组件持续不断地弹出无效弹窗。它们想迫使他移动来降低自身的压力。表情库也不断出错，威胁要让他的脸失去知觉。但康纳顽强抵抗着。他禁止了自己肢体的一切行动。这是一个几分钟后会让他后悔的决定。

 

汉克吐出他的手，但依然没有放开它。

 

“你到底有感觉没有？”他问道。

 

康纳不想说话，一开口就会暴露出他支离破碎的声音，但他不能不说。“是的，汉克。感觉……感觉很可以接受。”

 

“可以接受。”汉克面无表情。

 

康纳修正了他的表述。“感觉非常好。”

 

“所以你还要我继续吗？”

 

“你要是停下来我会伤心的。”

 

汉克没吭声，上下打量着他。人类的扫描要花好长时间才能完成。“你能不能给我一点反馈？有没有办法让我知道你喜欢什么？”

 

“比如说什么，汉克？”

 

汉克脸上的红晕开始延伸到脖子以下。“比如说，出点声音就很好。或者用肢体发出讯号。至少给我一点口头上的鼓励吧。”

 

所以限制肌肉组件运作应该是个错误的决定。康纳点头表示同意，让汉克再次握住他的手。

 

他非常小心地让喉部发出一阵轻柔的振动。听起来更像是汉克的手机在桌上发出的蜂鸣，跟人类的声音没有任何关系，但这似乎有效，因为汉克稍稍加快了速度。康纳解除了对音频组件的限制，让它凭自己的喜好随意出声。

 

至于肢体讯号？他想上网查查，但现在没有稳定的网络连接。排在第二位的选项是直接提问。

 

“汉克，什——什么……什么样的肢体讯号？”

 

他的食指从汉克嘴唇之间滑出来，发出轻轻的一声“啵”。“你可以抓住我的肩膀或者——好吧。等一下。你看，就像这样。我本来想说‘如果感觉不对，你尽可以阻止我’，但我看你揍我的时候好像也没有什么心理负担。”

 

康纳其实可以接住这个玩笑，但他不想让汉克得寸进尺。

 

汉克依然面带一丝坏笑。他抬起康纳的腿，康纳用大腿环住他的腰，将他拽向自己和潮湿的台面。这个动作证明汉克和他一样正在享受当下。得出这个结果并不需要扫描。

 

这个新姿势让他的运动组件警报重新排进了CPU进程的前端。当汉克开始照顾他另一只手时，康纳迟疑地收紧双腿，排解了一点内部压力。同时他的喉部再次释放了一阵震动，汉克也随之呻吟了一声。

 

啊，没错。这种事情 _就是_ 要互帮互助。

 

他的臀部有规律地持续顶向前方，汉克捕捉到他的节奏。这个行为完全无法对康纳产生物理刺激，但汉克模糊的动作透过指尖传来，那震动显得尤为强烈。

 

_软重启：88%_

 

“嘿，”汉克打断了他。他的声音比平时更加低沉，可以确定是人类动情时的表现，康纳几乎可以感受到自己音频组件随之共振。“把这脱了。”听上去像个命令，实际上是个请求。汉克的手指抓住了康纳T恤的衣角。

 

“你先请。”康纳饶有兴味地说。

 

一阵短暂的沉默，他猜想汉克脑内又闪过了那堆身材走样的中年男人和他年轻的人造情人之类的玩意。他考虑了一下是否需要说些什么来安抚对方，最后得出了否定的答案。他有着完美无缺的谈判技巧，但对自己鼓励人心的能力并没什么自信。

 

幸好，汉克在这番天人交战中胜出。他轻轻放低康纳的腿，脱下自己的上衣。在他胸口浓密的灰色毛发下，深色的纹身若隐若现。康纳伸手触碰它，感觉妙不可言。汉克皱起了眉头。他大概不怎么喜欢康纳研究他的赘肉，要么就是不喜欢被他抹一身口水。康纳可不管那么多，他可是开心极了。

 

等到汉克把耐心用尽、自我审视完毕，他一把抓住康纳的T恤，将它也脱了下来。与他一对比，康纳的仿生人身份显露无遗。那光滑的躯干无疑是出自流水线的产物。

 

他们是多么般配的一对儿啊，康纳想。然后他抬高双腿，将汉克又拉近一点。光裸的肌肤触碰到光裸的有机聚合物，感觉真是不可思议。

 

过了一小会儿汉克才开始吻他，依然抓着他的手，让他感到安心。在康纳的口腔不再干燥之后，汉克开始爱抚他的脖子，嘴里嘟囔着什么。

 

“你能不能把这儿的皮肤去掉？”

 

康纳皱了皱眉。“可以。但我得提醒你，大部分人类都对仿生人暴露的机体感到不适。”

 

一声嗤笑，从他的锁骨附近传来。“我是个凶杀案警探。你大可放心。”

 

康纳又等了几秒钟，给汉克留出反悔的时间，然后让锁骨附近的皮肤层逐渐消融。传感器的活跃度立刻成倍上涨。汉克嘴唇的摩擦感和他的胡渣让康纳的处理器进入了最高速的运作。系统提示他的内部温度异常升高。他知道。他能感觉出来。

 

_软重启：93%_

 

他臀部的动作加快了，更加用力地顶向汉克，得到对方同样的回应。他能感觉到汉克贴在他身上。低下头，他惊讶地发现自己的皮肤正在流动。它在他眼皮底下若隐若现，时有时无，无法掩盖的白色机体时不时地一闪而过。

 

汉克同样能看见它。他伸出空余的那只手，探寻着那些薄弱地带，指甲划过裸露的焊接线和面板。康纳发现自己的呼吸停止了。这没什么大不了的。呼吸只是审美上的选择，并不是生存需要。让康纳更加不习惯的是他的好几样功能都停止了运作。

 

汉克也察觉了这情况，温暖的气息离开了他的下颌。“还好吗？”他声音沙哑地问道。

 

但软重启已经到了99%。康纳既没有时间也没有耐心可以耽搁了，所以他不客气地向汉克嘴里一下子塞进四根手指，撑开他的嘴唇。汉克从善如流，牙齿擦过指尖，卷起舌头。

 

_软重启开始。_

 

那是一阵知觉的狂潮，仿佛是康纳从未有过的体验，仿佛他指尖错综复杂的传感器延伸到了整个躯体。

 

他的皮肤层全部褪去，声学组件的振动频率不断攀升，他听起来像一个怒火冲天的蜂巢。脊柱组件关停了，他倒在汉克怀里，肺叶吸入一口空气，让它停留在里面。

 

他握住的那只手伸向后方，托住他的头部，将它安放在汉克汗津津的温暖颈窝里。低沉的声音撼动了康纳的整个躯体，让他不规则地颤抖起来。

 

一阵慵懒的餍足感爬过他的躯体，康纳的嘴唇努力撕扯出一个微笑。

 

然后重启进入到了面板诊断阶段。他躯干上数个不同的部位先后开启又关闭，检查机械组件是否正常。后腰处的面板正好在汉克手掌下滑开，手指不经意地插了进去，拨动了他的电缆。

 

康纳并不是故意的，但他用双手双腿紧紧缠住汉克，脸颊撞向汉克的下巴，发声组件发出单调的高音调蜂鸣。

 

他爱汉克。他 _爱死_ 汉克了。

 

那手指拨弄着他的电缆，抚摸生物组件，揉搓他的人造肌肉组织。康纳关闭皮肤层是为了避免触感钝化，他可没预料到这种情况。那白热的感觉就好像他视野里本应弹出但却不见踪影的警告。他想要转身躲开，但他的身体拒绝回应。

 

汉克还在继续着，他让康纳侧过身子，方便自己把手臂伸进去。他依然没有停止臀部的动作，只是节奏已经失去稳定。这应该是意味着什么，但康纳已经没有多余的处理器来思考这个问题。

 

逃脱的冲动变得更加强烈，更不确定。某种全新的感受在康纳的颈根处升起。他对着汉克的胡渣吐出一口气，想要同时追求和远离它在自己裸露的塑料机体上摩擦时的感觉。

 

然后汉克的指关节擦过了他钛液泵的下端，世界只剩下了一片白色。

 

“我的天。”汉克的声音从附近某处传来。

 

康纳眨眨眼，视觉功能重新上线，再一次完成从完全静态到高清显示的转化。

 

汉克坐在水槽前的地板上，康纳坐在他大腿上，看起来好像是他从台面上滑了下来，把汉克撞倒在地。这……很有可能就是事情的经过。

 

客厅里，汉克的电视开到了最大音量。留声机上方的智能壁灯已经熄灭，灯泡烧坏了。厨房台面上的手机发出微弱的提示音，表明电量不足。微波炉正在运转。

 

有93%的可能这都是康纳干的。

 

他重新打开皮肤层，汉克正一脸吃惊地注视着他。他的脸颊泛着粉色，与康纳的蓝色正相反。

 

“我要向你道歉，汉克。”康纳说。他的声音再次恢复了正常。

 

“道什么歉？”他得到对方嘲讽的作答。“炸了我的灯泡吗？天啊，康纳，如果这就是你的高潮，那你把我家所有灯泡都炸掉也没关系。”

 

“哦。好的。”他不知道该说什么。他的会话模组没有启动。就算没有皮肤接触带来的抑制效果，那股扫描的冲动也已经消失了。康纳昏沉沉地看向汉克的眼睛，脑子里完全是一片空白。

 

汉克笑了一声，努力站起身来。康纳依然抱着他不撒手。“我的天，看来刚才真是够你受的？一切都还正常吧？”

 

康纳让他的LED闪了几下蓝色作为回答。

 

汉克得把他放在地板上才能去给相扑添狗粮。一条尾巴在地毯上摇来摇去，他终究还是起来吃饭了。

 

康纳笨拙地抚摸着狗，目光依然锁定着汉克。他的短裤前面有一小块湿湿的痕迹。他射了，而康纳竟然沉浸在自己的快感里，错过了那一刻。这是不可接受的。下一次他得确保注意力首先集中在汉克身上。

 

下一次。

 

就像个真正的人类一样。康纳的手抖了起来。

 

“好了。死亡蓝屏。我要去打个盹儿。”

 

康纳眉心聚起小小的皱纹。“你又暴露年龄了。”他说。

 

汉克翻了个白眼。“告诉你，我当年可是手握先进科学技术的一代人。老人家们搞不定自己手机的时候都会跑来问我。后来手机公司就搞出了那些该死的升级和反人类的UI。现在我快要连手机铃都不会换了。”

 

康纳尽最大努力掩饰声音中的笑意。“哦，好极了，副队长。多跟我聊聊科技话题。”

 

“你知道吗，为了纠正你这个态度，我正在考虑把一只手永久插进你的电线里。”

 

“这样多半只会增加我的热情，汉克。”

 

汉克一笑置之。他把双腿颤抖、心跳不稳的康纳拽进了卧室。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

康纳在便利贴上写好提醒事项。他用的是之前买的圆珠笔，并全力描摹出comic sans字体，以求最有效地烦死汉克。

 

提醒事项写的是：马库斯及其同事将于明天（6月13日）来访。他将它贴在洗手间的镜子正中间，加强了它的烦人程度。

 

走出洗手间的时候，现煮咖啡的香气从厨房飘来。汉克靠在厨房料理台上，康纳依然能从它上面探测到钛液的痕迹。他们一直没能把它清理干净。

 

一个装满蓝色液体的马克杯搁在桌上，汉克端着自己的杯子，向它偏偏头。

 

康纳并不睡觉。他的处理器总是处于高效运作状态，就算现在才刚到晨间7点。他扫描和分析了厨房，每天得到的数据都一如往常。不同之处在于，现在他允许自己扫描汉克。

 

他用巨细靡遗的汉克观测结果填满自己的CPU，让意识在一个个弹窗之间漫游。这些日子以来，汉克比从前健康多了。私家侦探的工作令他保持了规律的作息。他们终于有空做些运动，汉克的餐食里增加了营养。康纳也试着帮厨，但这项技能不包含在他的原始程序里，因此学习曲线非常陡峭。

 

康纳拿起自己的杯子，走到汉克身边，依偎在那躯体的柔软和温暖里。汉克伸出一条手臂环住他的肩膀，将他搂紧一些。扫描的冲动再次浮出水面，康纳让他的手指穿过眼前他凌乱的灰发。指尖的传感器传来舒适的刺痛感。

 

“早上好。”汉克的声音里还带着粗哑的睡意。他把杯子往身后一放，向他伸出手，掌心还留有咖啡的余温。

 

康纳放开汉克的头发，把皮肤层退到手肘。他们双掌相触，他的意识在单向的数据流中放空。在他的太阳穴上，LED灯圈旁边，汉克落下一个轻轻的吻。

 

康纳让嘴角上扬，露出一个已经技巧娴熟的微笑，另一只手握住了那只他绝对享有所有权的马克杯。

 


End file.
